what has happened to me?
by Insaneaggression
Summary: When Hiccup is struck by lightning he is given superpowers that he uses to stop crime in Berk. Please review this is my first story so please no flames, or hates.
1. Lights Out

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction so please, bare with me on this. It's a modern AU story where Hiccup is bullied constantly and then something amazing happens to him.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Httyd, there will be** **characters from Httyd and some i just make up**

* * *

Hiccup is a small boy in the town of Berk, and he isn't what you would call a 'popular' sort of kid, he is bullied by people at school, the teachers don't really care and sometimes they join in if they know they won't get caught by their boss, and his dad completely ignores him, at home and in public.

"Come on get him, said snotlout, a boy who prefers brawn over brain in this world, captain of the football team, and gets all the girls.

"Someone get in front of him," said Luke, one of snots friends on the football team.

"Got him," said Rick, yet another friend of snots on the team, but he's a little more smart than the rest of the gang.

"Come on guys, can't you not beat me up for at least one day," said Hiccup.

"Ooooh, the Fishbone can talk," they taunted.

" _what i wouldn't give to be in their place right now" thought Hiccup,_ as they started pounding on him against a locker. They beat on him for another couple of seconds until, they got bored and went to demand lunch money from smaller kids. Coughing Hiccup got up and limped his way to class, and he put his hoodie on to hide the bruises on his arms, because his undershirt already covered his chest.

" _Ugh, math almost as bad as getting beat up, at least the day is almost over," thought hiccup,_ and in his mind's eye he scowled at the teacher and math, but he just smiled and went to the back of the classroom in his normal seat.

"Well, class we are going to study geometry," states the teacher, and all but hiccup groan who knows he can get past this easily. When Astrid, his used to be friend and crush, who he stop pursuing after she and others betrayed him to become popular like everyone else who was his friends, he scowled behind his hand, naturally he despised all popular people, they were so haughty and proud of themselves.

"I know, i know, i'm an evil teacher, but it is an important life lesson,"

"You mean as important as learning 2 + 2," barked someone in the class.

"Jared," she said, pointing at a kid in a black hoodie in the middle of the class. "My patience is already wearing thin." she put her thumb and forefinger close together.

After Math was done, he rushed to his homeroom, and but his books in his bag and zipped it up quick as can be. He rushed out of school before snot and his jocks could find him and beat him. He made it home, a couple minutes later, went to his room, and collapsed on his bed and started doing homework on his phone. All of the sudden he heard an explosion come from downtown, and he quickly looked out the window, he saw a mysterious wall-like thing come shooting out of a beam of light and he covered his head in his hands in a vague attempt to shield himself from the wall, all the sudden he heard the sound lightning and he went crashing into the wall and he knew no more.

* * *

 **9 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

"Maybe he is, and maybe not." A bright light shone in front of his eyelids.

"If he's waking up then why isn't he opening his eyes."

"Maybe he thinks we are not to be trusted?"

"Nonsense i thi-

"Wait he's opening his eyes." Hiccup opened his eyes to see 3 people leaning over him.

"Who are you?"

"True we haven't introduced ourselves, yet, but I am Dr. Markov, this." Dr. Markov gestured to the woman in the middle." Is Dr. Ice, and this." To the man to his right." Is is , our engineering officer, Dr. Smith, we have been monitoring you for a while now and we are surprised that you are even alive as of now."

"We saw your heart go to tremendous speeds then stop go normal and repeat, and it stopped and hour before you woke up just now." said Ice.

"We've been stabilizing you while you've been here, but thats just about it you didn't exactly need any healing, or patching up because you had no injuries, besides the shock and burns from being struck by lightning," stated Markov.

"Sooo, where am i?" said Hiccup.

"You're in Galaxy labs," said Ice and she beamed at him.

"There must be loads of schoolwork i have to do," stated Hiccup, starting to get up.

"None, actually the teachers gave you leave due to your state and your grade are the same," confirmed Markov.

"Oh," But Hiccup still standing said."But still I must get to school, now that i'm awake."

"No, you must rest," said Ice, trying to make him sit down again, but Hiccup pushed past her and stared dumbstruck into the mirror.

"Lightning gave me abs?" he Questioned

* * *

 **Well that's done, please review and make some suggestions as to what i could make for the second chapter, NO flames, or hates they will only be ignored an put on a list on the next chapter I make. And i know it's short but i don't really have a point to the story :-/**


	2. ABS?

**Hello guys, i'm back i'm going to try and update every 1-2 days to not lose momentum. I read the reviews and i think I can make them happen at once. So here is chapter 2. Oh and i'm going to start chapters where the last one left off.**

"Technically, lightning 'gave' you abs, instead of degeneration they only strengthened your muscles on a molecular level," stated Ice.

"So, lightning strengthened my cells on a molecular level therefore strengthening my muscles in my stomach, which gave me abs?" questioned Hiccup.

"And they strengthened your leg, arm, neck, and chest muscles, and surprisingly you've almost finished puberty, at 15, so now your complexion has changed and how you look, how did you not see that," demanded Ice. Hiccup looked in the mirror again.

"Cool," was all he could say, before he noticed the clock and it read 8:01 then, asked,"Wait what day is it?"

 **( so basically he got struck by lightning and he developed abs, he is stronger and looks like he does and Httyd 2 )**

"Monday, why?" asked Smith.

"I'm late for school,"

"No, you should rest," said Ice, trying to push him back onto the bed.

"No I need to get to school, the teachers will be pissed as it is, with me missing so much school and all," he said, again pushing past Ice and heading to the door. "You see the teachers may of given me leave, but doesn't mean they won't send any bullies after me and try to beat me up, they don't care about me."

"That may be so but that doesn't mean you can just go back, we still need to do tests" said Markov. "You've just woken up from being _**struck by lightning**_."

"I'm sorry guys, but i really need to go, i'm sorry," and he rushed back, but he came back 5 seconds later to say, "can i keep the sweatshirt?"

"Yes you an keep the sweatshirt, stated Markov.

"Bye," yelled Hiccup as he left.

"Bye," they all replied.

Hiccup was rushing back to school and he noticed he ran a bit faster than he used to, when he ran into the school and slowed down and accidently ran into, Snotlout, who pushed him against a locker and said to his jockeys, "Looks like pipsqueak is back let's, give him a welcome back present." They sniggered evilly and raised their arms to beat the daylights out of him and others joined to, when the world seemed to slow down around Hiccup, but Hiccup could still move normally if not faster, so he used it to his advantage, and punched and kicked his way out of the crowd of teachers and students and got to class with them on the ground rolling in pain and cursing.

"Wow," said a female voice which he knew.

"Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi," he said startled.

 **Well thanks for reading the second chapter though i might not be able to post tomorrow because of school :-/. till next time.**


	3. Mystery Man

Wow already on my third chapter and no flames or hate revs/comments. Well I left the last chapter a little shorter than I would've liked but i wanted to save the dramatic stuff for the next chapter :). And i'm running out of ideas so please also leave some chapter ideas I could use, and I will give full credit to the people/person that post some ideas. And I might add flashbacks every once in awhile but mostly just Astrid remembering the time where Hiccup was in the hospital.

* * *

"Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi," said hiccup startled.

"How did you beat up all those people by yourself," Questioned Astrid, as though doing so caused him .

"I, uh-, I eh- I" Hiccup fumbled. "you wouldn't believe me if i told you Astrid."

"Oh really, try me," said Astrid, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, well first, I was struck by lightning and survived, second I woke up 9 months later, and no one seemed to notice me waking up besides Snot and his merry little men" stated Hiccup leaving the abs and muscles out.

"What?" she said awestruck. "I mean we noticed but we thought you died, and even then it wasn't very believable

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me," confirmed Hiccup and started to go around her when she put her hand on his chest to keep him in place and talk to him some more but immediately took it off, blushing fiercely.

"I uh, h-have to go to class," she said and rushed off in the opposite direction of hiccup still blushing profoundly. Hiccup just shrugged and thought nothing of it, but he did notice something strange when he walked into class 2 minutes later.

* * *

Astrid was in class thinking about Hiccup and what she could say to him about earlier saying that she wasn't flirting with him or anything she just wanted to apologise for the way they treated him over the years.

"Astrid," the teacher barked.

"Yes, Ms. Cook," she replied.

"You weren't paying attention, which means you probably think you already know this and to test the 'knowledge' you have what does this equal?" and she showed a problem on the board.

"3n squared," she confirmed after a couple of seconds. The teacher just scowled and mumbled something that sounded like "Show off". Astrid just went back to Thinking about Hiccup again, why she was thinking about him she didn't know, was is guilt? was she actually feeling for him? she shook her head a bit to clear the thoughts and put it on guilt, after all she was Astrid Hofferson, and she doesn't date or like nerds.

* * *

Hiccup walked in nervously, Why are all the girls staring at me strangely? is it because they feel sorry for me? he put it on that and walked to his seat in the back of the class, and sat down. He heard whispers around the class, probably gossip he thought, except when the teacher barked pointing at him.

"Who are you, and why are you disturbing my class."

"It's me Hiccup," replied Hiccup.

"That's very funny, but who are you really mister," he demanded scowling at him.

"Well my name definitely isn't mister nor will it ever be and it is me Hiccup."

"Really, well then 'Hiccup' if it's really you then solve this math problem." and he drew an Algebra question on the board. "The Hiccup i know could easily solve this in-." he never finished his sentence because Hiccup said

"3n + 6xy," he replied. Even more whispers went around the room, and heard someone say, "It can't really be him, can I mean he was struck by lightning and no one survives that and especially not Hiccup." Hiccup just sat back down and began to make up equation in his head and proceeded to solve them afterward. 10 Minutes later the bell rung an he rushed off to snack, where he just bought a bag of chips, a muffin, and a cookie. Then someone walked up to him, and he recognised it as Fishlegs, his one and only friend, "Hey Fishlegs, what's been happening at school since i was out?"

"Nothing much, Astrid broke up with Snot though, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are still fighting and pranking people left and right." he replied.

"What, Astrid broke up with Snot?"

"Yeah surprising right"

"You betcha"

* * *

Astrid is walking through the hallway to the cafeteria for snack when her friend Ruffnut joined her and started talking about someone she think she's heard about, she's been hearing a lot of gossip about some kid claiming to be Hiccup who is smart and hot at the same time, a rare man is both at the same time.

"Come on Astrid, you have to come and meet him with me."

"I just got over a break up already I'm not going to get into another relationship with someone who probably doesn't like me."

"Then this is your chance to get back into the game and see if he likes you or not."

"And if he does?"

"Then you're lucky that he does, and not some other girl who only likes him because he's hot." They are currently now in the cafeteria and Ruff spots the mystery man and she points to him and says "Astrid there he his, let's go." And she dragged Astrid over to him and tried to introduce them Astrid said "Hiccup?"

"What" he asked in a casual voice, that made Astrid all giggly inside.

"Wait the 'mystery' man is actually Hiccup?" Ruff asked

"Mystery man?" He demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"There are rumors going around about a boy who is smart and hot at once," confirmed Ruff.

"Oh really now," stated Hiccup, starting to get up. "Why are there rumours going around of that sort?"

"Because, someone in a class described a 'auburn haired hottie who solved a geometry problem in math class'," confirmed Ruffnut.

"Well, I did solve a problem in Math and girls keep staring at me weirdly," confirmed Hiccup.

"Girls have been staring at you wierd," asked Astrid.

"Yeah you know the lingering while you aren't loo-." But he never finished his sentence because suddenly a group of girls came into the cafe and screamed "It's him the mystery man." and they bolted to him but Hiccup shot up and ran out the back way away from them, and they proceeded to chase them until he lost them in the bathroom around the corner.

* * *

That's the end of the 3 chapter of 'What had Happened to me', and as said before i need some ideas, or i won't be able to write, though my classmates found out about this so they are also giving me ideas, so i might be able to update in a couple of weeks because it' Thanksgiving next week, and i'm going to be away from the computer because sadly the place i'm going to doesn't have a computer sadly. Bye


	4. Abilities?

**Hello readers I'm back and I read the reviews and they are all good things and I will now continue writing, and i don't know what toothless should be, maybe a another friendly metahuman, or a personal sidekick, and this is a world where Astrid wasn't exactly mean to him she just didn't really notice him that much, because when he was struck it was at the end of the school year and they started a new one before he woke up. Plus this is not exactly the same flash storyline.**

"What was that all about?" asked Astrid.

"Hey, i'm _barely_ holding it together here, the last thing I want is a bunch of girls hanging over me after i woke up from a coma," stated Hiccup.

"But why did you run away from them?" Demanded Ruffnut. "And if you woke up from a coma, why are you at school."

"Because the doctors said everything was fine," he lied nervously, hoping they won't notice. Then the bell rang and he sighed with relief. "Well I have to go to class, bye."

"Bye," the girls said together.

In English class, Hiccup started to think about Astrid, he's never really thought about her before, but now it's different, and kept jumbling random thoughts about her in his head but he only snapped back to reality when the teacher, started handing out papers.

"And now class, we will start learning about writing abstract." A student raised their hand.

"Sir, what is abstract."

"Well thats whats in this paper." Hiccup easily read the packet in 5 minutes and blanked out again, thinking about Astrid, and he didn't know why i mean he's noticed her but that was just a stupid childish crush not actual love.

While Astrid was also in English class, she was thinking about Hiccup again, she kept thinking about him, and she didn't know why, she never noticed him before, infact she first saw him for the first time only a couple of days before the lightning struck him and he looked way different than he did now.

"Psst," Ruffnut hissed snapping her out of her subconscious gaze.

"What," she whispered back.

"Want to come to my house after school?" she asked, still whispering.

"Sure," Astrid replied. "What time"

"When school gets out," Ruffnut answered.

"Ok,, an-." But they couldn't speak anymore because the teacher turned around.

"Ok class, we are now going to work on our 20 time project with our partners." the class was immediately filled with the sound of scraping chairs and students talking happily to their friends, and Astrid and Ruffnut were apart of all that, and they were discussing Hiccup.

As Hiccup was returning home, he spotted astrid, and quickened his pace and went into an alleyway, then he thought he felt something on his hand, and looked at it. There was nothing on his hand, but his hand looked like it was going extremely fast, suddenly he looked forward and suddenly he was smashed against the wall, and he thought he broke his nose. Then when he was backing up he was suddenly smashed into the other wall, driving the wind out of him, when he recovered, he turned down the alley and thought of something impossible, he started running and he suddenly was zooming by houses, and stores at super speed. He suddenly realized he didn't know how to stop so he aimed for a laundry van and landed in it. Then man by the van was startled and looked at him like he was crazy, but Hiccup only said "Awesome."

 **10 Minutes later**

Hiccup was back home, contemplating his new abilities, should he tell his doctors, or should he keep them secret. A nasty voice in his head said _ah you should keep them secret after all where were they when you were being kept in the dark_. Hiccup agreed with the voice in his head and decided to keep his powers secret from the rest of the world. After all they didn't tell him about anything they ever did, like the prank on tuffnut they planned to do before Hiccup was unpopular. _They deserve your hatred._ The voice said again, but with more sin. _They deserve_ _ **your**_ _mockery for what they did before to you._ and with that Hiccup agreed.

 **That is that, and now time for a bad announcement, i'm having serious writers block and can't think of anymore ideas for more chapters I barely scraped together this one, but I will do my best to write but you can all help by giving me ideas :). I'm also really busy with school, so I only have time to think when i get home, so start loading in those ideas and I will do my best to update.**


End file.
